A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as (2S,5R)-1,6-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane-2-carbonitrile-7-oxo-6-(sulfooxy)-mono sodium salt has antibacterial properties and is disclosed in PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/IB2012/054706. The present invention discloses a process for preparation of a compound of Formula (I).
